1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal organic chemical vapor deposition apparatus for a solar cell, and more particularly to a metal organic chemical vapor deposition apparatus for a solar cell, which has an improved structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are depleted, interest in alternative energy sources is increasing. In particular, a solar cell is highlighted as a next-generation cell capable of converting solar energy into electric energy.
Such a solar cell may be manufactured by forming various layers and various electrodes in accordance with desired designs. In connection with this, the efficiency of the solar cell may be determined in accordance with the designs of the various layers and electrodes. For commercial availability of such a solar cell, it is necessary to overcome problems associated with low efficiency and productivity of the solar cell.
Various deposition apparatus may be used in forming various layers of a solar cell. In manufacture of solar cells, deposition apparatuses, which have been used in other technical fields, for example, in the fields of semiconductors or light emitting diodes (LEDs), are directly used. Since such deposition apparatuses are not suitable for manufacture of solar cells, it is not suitable for improvement of productivity and deposition uniformity of solar cells.